


the gAang has some Fun Times

by im_a_clown, jeffster the clown killer (im_a_clown)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fun!, Gen, I just realised I wrote "cursed pics", SO, a cursed gen fic, and I don't want to re-type my tags, and i - Freeform, anyway that's unimportant, bcos cursed pics are shippy af, it's cursed fics, thanks autocorrect, this is a challenge to myself, this is gonna be Cursed :), to write, would like to change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_clown/pseuds/im_a_clown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_clown/pseuds/jeffster%20the%20clown%20killer
Summary: hello it is ithis is my acc where i do Dumb Things, completely separate from my acc where i try too hard.anyway, i thought atla would be the best fandom to write a cursed gen fic (i mean, exept sukka, because they're the best-written canon ship and i love them) (no others though) because a) it needs more gen and b) it needs more cursed fics. here goes!
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. tiddies

**Author's Note:**

> hello it is i  
> this is my acc where i do Dumb Things, completely separate from my acc where i try too hard. 
> 
> anyway, i thought atla would be the best fandom to write a cursed gen fic (i mean, exept sukka, because they're the best-written canon ship and i love them) (no others though) because a) it needs more gen and b) it needs more cursed fics. here goes!

"Hi Katara," said Aang

"Hi Ong," replied Katararara

They were at the Western Air Temple and Zucco had just joined them. Katarightallthetime was mad at Zuzu because her mom died sad face.

Katawrinkles and Angle were in intercourse. _Verbal_ intercourse. They were talking. (almost) No ships, remember?

"Why are you still awake Ong? It's 3 am!" nagged Kataraw.

"I'm not tireddddd I have to kill the firelord and I don't want tooooooo," whined Argh to Katacooked.

"Guys? Stop making noise! You're waking me >:(," verbalised Sokka.

"H-how did you say angry face out loud?" Questioned Karate.

"Because I'm smart as shit!" articulated Sock. (he is)

Everyone heard Soccer talking, so they just kinda automatically woke up.

"I rise with the sun! Why am I awake?" phonated Zucchini.

"Don't ask me!", proclaimed Toph," I can't see the sun!"

"Where are my fans?" modulated Suki, like the queen she was.

"With boomerang!" gesticulated Soprano.

Sock had arranged the fans, his boomerAang and space sword in a smiley face, with the adultAirbender as the mouth, and the sword as the nose. 

"Aw, you're cute" chortled Suki. They smooched.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" uttered Tough.

"But we're :) <3,,,,,," ejaculated Solangelo, once again managing to pronounce an emoticon out loud. KarawrXD was shook. Taffy wanted to punch him. Because why not.

Suddenly, Azula appeared!! She was flying!! OMG!!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"boom boom," went Azula, "i am fiery, hot, and you can't stop me. Bye, Zuzu."

Zuzu almost went boom boom too, but he just about managed to avoid the fiery hotness that was unstoppably emanating from Zuzu's fists. It was lightning. the fiery hotness was lightning. boom boom, went the lightning. 

the author is tired

blah blah azula escaped and so did the gang blah blah toph starts flying blah blah sokka grows a tail blah blah the author wants someone to die.

the author just realised that murder is an option.

the author is Ruminating. Whom Shall I Violently Kill.

Hm.

It was a fine morning when Aang started coughing blood. 

there was no reason for it; he didn't eat any knives, he didn't get punched in the throat, he didn't contract Pneumonia.

everyone was scared and so was aang cuz he's the avatar and also the last airbender and you know what go rewatch the show 

toph tried to use her flying powers to find help for aang

and then cuz she couldn't see in the sky she crashed into a tree and died, the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so tired

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to cry


End file.
